Afraid of Living
by Marie Wolfschoon
Summary: Tengo miedo de vivir...ese rojo liquido que sale por mis venas...One-shot.Songfic(Silver and Cold de A.F.I.).Dejen rr.


Aloha a todos.Por favor tengan piedad T-T soy nueva en esta parte.Bueno sin mas lo dejo con el fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y compañia no me pertenece si no a su Creador J.K Rowling. Tampoco la cancion esta partenece a su autor.   
  
Summary:Tengo miedo de vivir...ese rojo liquido que sale por mis venas...One-shot.Songfic(Silver and Cold de A.F.I.).Dejen r/r.  
  
Afraid of Living...por Mod-Luna Hiwatari  
  
Las hojas de otoño caian suavemente llevadas por la ligera ventisca.Sentia esa brisa correr por mis cabellos, mis ojos veian como suavemente se movia el agua, seguia su ritmo. Pero mis pensamientos no estaban conmigo sino con alguien...ese alguien que habia muerto por mi culpa.  
  
I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness  
  
And found you, found you on the way  
  
And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold  
  
-Sirius...-murmure suavemente, como si el viento fuera mi voz.Los recuerdos me empezaron a evadir, vi como el caia majestuosamente por esa mugrienta tela, El velo de la Muerte. Recuerdo como mi cuerpo quedo paralizado cuando vi que ese rayo rojos chocaba contra el, como perdia el equilibrio y como cai hacia el velo.  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into...  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
-Maldita Bellatrix...- Senti que ese odio empezo a sumergir desde el fondo de mi ser. Mis puños se apretaban causandome un intenso dolor, como quisiera que ese dolor fuera el que le causaria a Bellatrix. Pero recorde entonces, no todo habia sido culpa de ella sino de Voldemort. El fue el que arruino mi vida la destruyo por completo.   
  
Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
  
As you're longing to sing  
  
So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
  
I will lift up your voice as I sink  
  
En ese instante me di cuenta de algo, que razon tenia de vivir. Ya no tenia a nadie, ni una familia, ni mi padrino, ni nadie que me quiera. Por que he de seguir viviendo, si mi vida no se merece esto. Solamente me quedan mis amigos, pero no quiero ponerlos en riesgo. Ellos me hacen sentir envidiosos, ellos tienen todo lo que yo quiero, una familia, cariño...todo lo que yo puedo soñar.   
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
Ese sentimiento me empezo a inundar, ese odio lo sentia por cada unas de mis venas, como recorria. Queria matar, queria que ellos sufrieran para que vean que es lo que se siente. Odio a todos, cada uno de ustedes. Siempre tuvieron lo que yo quise. TODO.   
  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away  
  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn  
  
As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now  
  
Empeze a caer en la depresion, senti como si no mereciera vivir. En ese momento me di cuenta que sin mi el mundo seria mejor. Podria matarme, si eso es lo que haria. Asi me reuniria con Mama, Papa y Sirius. Tener lo que siempre quise, una familia, cariño y hogar.   
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me)  
  
Your sins into me... oh  
  
Busque en mi bolsillos y encontre lo que buscaba. Era una navaja, queria cortarme las venas. Ya no iba a ver mas sufrimientos, muertes y dolor. Asi acabaria de una buena vez por todas mi vida. Abri la navaja y vi su filo. Mis manos se empezaron a acercar a mi cuello. Senti como ese filo cortaba mi piel, ese liquido rojo salia de mi. Mi vista se empezo a nublar y perdi el conocimiento.  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into...  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Ese fui yo, Harry Potter, el niño que vivio. Yasgo ahora en el cielo con mi padres y padrinos. Pero nunca vivi la vida que mereci. 1980-1996. Q.E.P.D.  
  
Fin...  
  
Dejen r/r's por fas para saber su opinion. 


End file.
